The present invention is directed to shielding effects in semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to shielding signal bond wires in mixed signal integrated circuit devices.
The increasing frequency of use of digital and mixed-analog SOCs (System on a Chip) is resulting in a corresponding increase in electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) radiation. The SOCs affect nearby devices or are adversely impacted by other devices in the vicinity. For example, signal bond wires extending from device signal leads to contact pads on the SOC die are susceptible to noise coupling, both as sources and recipients.
It is therefore desirable to implement a shield that can reduce the noise effects on the signals traversing the bond wires of the SOC.